Titanic: Take Two
by Omnipotent Genghis Khan Sammid
Summary: What would happen if two teenagers got transported to 1912 as the daughters of the very respectable Andrews and Ismay? Find out!
1. A Normal Day? Not Quite

A/N: Hello, everyone! The Genghis is back with another story! It's your basic 'Teenage-Girls-Get-Sent-Back-In-Time-And-Set-Havoc-Upon-The-Place' story. My friend Katie and myself are time-warped to 1912 and, yeah… read it to find out the rest.

I'm a sucker for continuity and being politically correct, so call me out on any screw-ups! Please! Obviously some things are going to be a bit different, but I wanna keep it as correct as possible! Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1. Normal Day? Not quite…

Heavy rain pelted the clouded windows in the science room. The continuous beat of the drops caused the already bored students to slowly drift off as the teacher droned on about electrons and neutrons… or was that last week? Or last year?!

Katie had her freckled cheek resting on her open palm, her eyes partially obscured by her light brown bangs draped over her forehead. To her right sat her friend, Sam, who was writing her name all over the black lab desk, idly twisting her golden hair with her finger.

Katie's eyelid slowly slid over her brown eyes until they were closed completely. In her head she sang, "Everyone has a toothpick on their table, we like the shish-ka-bob because the beef has good flavor…"

Much to the delight of everyone, the bell rang loud and clear, and just in time as Sam wiped the slowly dripping drool from her chin. She shouldered her messenger bag and waited for Katie at the door.

"That was painful," Katie said as they walked into the slowly crowding hallways.

"Yeah," Sam agreed seconds before her eyes lit up. "Look!" She pointed down the hallway at a guy with brown curly hair, known to her as 'Tommy hair', after Tommy Ryan from one of her favorite movies, Titanic. Katie followed her gaze but her own rested on a tall brown haired man in a button up blue checkered tee shirt in the same direction. Both were hypnotized by the back of these two heads and walked staring at them with a look of awe upon their faces. As the Tommy haired one turned left, Sam unknowingly followed him… well, only for a second until she crashed painfully into Katie who was continuing to walk straight. Each took a step back to steady themselves before they collapsed onto the cold floor in a heap of unconsciousness.

&&&&&&&&

"Samantha," a soft voice said gently. "Darling, are you alright? Please wake up."

"What do you want?" Sam mumbled, rolling over onto her stomach.

"Can you sit up fine? Or does your head still ache?"

"What?" she said, slowly sitting up as a sharp pain cut across her forehead. "Wa-ho, that hurt!" She opened her eyes enough to see that she was lying in a large, comfortable bed in a room with floral print walls. The woman standing in front of her was a complete stranger and kept on touching her forehead. "What's going on?"

A small murmur started in the room and Sam noticed that two others occupied the room, as well. "Please, doctor, is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, the fall may have effected her memory a bit, but I'm sure she'll be good as new in a short time," the supposed doctor informed the woman.

The other man in the room stood up and confronted the doctor. "Thank you so much for your time," he told him. "If there is anything I could do-"

"Oh, please, that is not necessary, sir. It is my job. Be sure to call if you have any worries," the doctor said, tipping his hat to the man before he escorted himself outside. Sam opened her mouth to say something, but the woman slapped an ice pack onto her head causing her to not even start. The man came over in long strides due to his tall stature and knelt down beside the bed.

Sam got a good look at him as he peered at the large lump on her forehead. His mustache made him look eerily familiar… Oh my God! This is-

"Excuse me, Mr. Ismay, but your guests have arrived," a maid said, poking her head inside the door.

Sam felt herself getting dazed at the confirmation of her own conclusion. "Oh, man. Crap!"

"I'll go down and greet our guests, Julia. If Samantha is well enough, she should dress and come down," Ismay said. Julia nodded and he walked out the door.

"Hey, Julia, is it? Who's here?" Sam asked.

Julia replied, "You don't remember, dear? Well, the doctor did say that you might have some memory problems from your horseback riding accident…"

"Horseback riding? I can't ride," Sam said.

"Well, yes, you can't ride anymore, after the fall you took," Julia said. The footsteps on the wooden floor below them reminded her of their guests. "Mr. and Mrs. Andrews and their daughter are here, and Edward John Smith will be arriving soon, as well. Are you up to joining us for dinner?"

Sam swung her legs out from under the warm comforter as Julia walked over to the wardrobe in the corner and withdrew a navy blue dress.

"Hold on, a minute there, Ju," Sam said, trying to figure her situation out. "Your married to Ismay, correct?"

Julia rolled her eyes as she was fidgeting around the room, going through her daughter's wardrobe. "Don't be foolish. You don't even know your own parents are married? You're eighteen and too old to be acting immature," she told Sam.

Eighteen? EIGHTEEN? Last Sam had checked she was sixteen. But then again, last she checked, she was also running down the halls in her high school trying to stay within smelling distance of Eric…

"Wait. So let me get this straight- you're my mom, and Ismay's my dad? And I'm eighteen and I had a horseback riding ordeal?"

Julia nodded nonchalantly. "You got bucked off the horse, and landed on your back. You very well could have been paralyzed. How are you feeling?"

"A little concussed…" Sam said, paling. Was this actually happening?!

"Turn around so I can lace up your corset," her mother told her.

"Corset?" Sam questioned. "Surely you jest." Surely she didn't. She tightened the laces and a small, barely audible sharp intake of breath was heard from Sam's open mouth. Two thoughts passed through her head: 1. OUCH! & 2. This is for real!!

After some difficulty in lacing the corset, Sam was dressed and ready to go down and greet Mr. and Mrs. Andrews. As she descended the stairs in front of her mother, she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around quickly and said, "Holy crap! That's Thomas Andrews!"

"Yes, it is, now keep walking. Your father will introduce you!" Julia told her. "And please watch your language, Samantha!"

The foyer in which they all stood was elaborately decorated, and the rug on which they stood was thick and lush. "Thomas, how wonderful to see you again," Julia said. Sam looked on as her mother greeted their guests, but her jaw dropped when their daughter turned to face her. They both stood staring at each other for a moment completely speechless.

"This is my daughter Samantha. Samantha, this is Thomas Andrews, his wife Helen, and their daughter, Katherine," Bruce informed her.

"Hi. Nice to meet ya," Sam managed to say through her shock. "Katherine, may I speak to you in my bedroom for a moment?" Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs.

Their shoes clunked on the wooden stairs and down the upstairs hallway before Sam's door slammed behind the two.

"Katie!" Sam cried at a complete loss of words.

"Dude! What's going on!?" Katie asked having a minor spaz attack. Sam explained to her friend what had happened in the twenty minutes since she had gained consciousness. "Horseback riding accident?" Katie giggled. "I wish I could've seen that."

"Yeah, well me too," Sam said. "Oh, and why do you have dirt all over yourself?"

"Well…"

&&&&&&&&

The soft hum of an engine reached Katie's ears and she opened her eyes full of curiosity. She sat up and noticed she was sitting in a car… a very old car… and wait- WHAT WAS SHE WEARING?! She looked down with horror as she saw the light pink dress with lace that she wore. One of her ankles peeked out from under the dress to reveal that her feet were adorned in some type of white-heeled shoes that CLEARLY went out of style years ago.

Movement to the left of her caused her to notice two people sitting beside her. Katie turned to get a good look at these people and let out a squeak when she realized she was wearing a corset of her own.

Her riding companions began to quietly talk amongst themselves, but Katie hadn't noticed as she busied herself trying to find a reasonable explanation for her current situation.

_I was kidnapped!_ Katie thought. _And they put me in this dress because… because they think it is pretty… or because they're putting on a play! A play, yes! A play,_ she concluded. _Or this is just some type of weird-ass joke that I don't get…_

No, she was definitely kidnapped, or at least that was what she was telling herself. The car door that she sat next to gave her a single idea. Escape! The car was decreasing in speed- a perfect time to dive out of the car! Katie pulled the handle and flung herself out onto the cold and hard ground. She looked behind her as the woman in the car let out a shriek and quickly came out after her. The man in the car walked over to her and picked her up off the ground, doing his best to wipe the dirt off her dress.

"Katherine, are you alright?" he asked. Katie just stared at him shocked at how much he looked like Thomas Andrews. "I hope you are, because we've arrived." He looked up at the large Victorian house in front of him. Apparently Katie had amazing timing and threw herself from the moving vehicle as it was parking. Go fig.

"Don't look at me as if you don't even know your own father," he laughed at Katie's still shocked expression.

&&&&&&&&

"Then we walked into this house and I was introduced to Ismay, who is your dad, right?" Katie asked, and Sam nodded. "Then I found out that apparently I am the daughter of Thomas Andrews and I was like 'Score!' " Katie laughed.

"You get Andrews and I get Ismay. That's unfair," Sam told her. "I hate you."

"Gee, thanks," Katie replied. "My initials now are KA. King Arthur!!"

A servant quietly opened the door. "Excuse me, but your father was wondering what you were up to," she said to Sam.

"Gimme a sec," she said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, right, uh… how about this: Please inform my father that I will arrive downstairs with my guest momentarily," Sam said, giving it another go. The servant curtsied and then left the room. "Wait!" Sam yelled. The servant poked her head back into the room.

"Yes?"

"Uh, what's the date?"

"I believe it is the first of April," came the polite reply.

"19…"

The servant had a confused look upon her face. "12. 1912."

"Ok. Thanks," Sam said as she curtsied once more and left the room. "1912! This is totally awesome! We traveled back in time! To 1912! April 1912!"

"Yes!" Katie joined in the celebration. "I bet we can talk our dads into letting us go on the Titanic with them!"

Sam jumped up and down excitedly. "Jackpot!"

"Wait." Katie looked at Sam with a face full of seriousness, which made Sam giggle a little bit, before she thought better of it. "We're going on the Titanic."

Sam looked at her, waiting for something else to be said. However, when Katie didn't go on, she continued her celebration. "Yeah! I know! That's totally awesome!"

"The Titanic sinks."

"Yeah, I know! We're gonna be on the Titanic! Cha-ching!"

"We're going to be on the Titanic when it sinks," Katie told her.

Sam was still ecstatic. "Yeah! I _still_ know! And it's _still _totally awesome!" Katie just looked at her exasperated. "Oh, I see…" Sam trailed off. "I get it." Apparently she had missed the first ten trains to the city of 'Catching On', but eventually she caught one.

"Well, we need to make sure we're actually going to be on the Titanic first. Then we can start to worry about all those time-traveling things, like 'should we change history?' or all that what-if crap," Katie concluded.

"Yes, you're right," Sam agreed. "Wait- did Andrews even have a daughter?" she questioned.

"Yeah, he did," Katie confirmed. "She was born in 1910, though…"

"And clearly you aren't two years old… well, except in maturity level," Sam sniggered. "And Ismay's kid was like twenty-something in 1912…"

"Well, I don't think being historically correct is high on the list of priorities for crazy time warping zone thingies," Katie told her as she looked around the room. "Well, this is some joint you got here…" she said noting the flowered walls and curtains.

"It's almost as nice as that pretty pink dress…" Sam said observing Katie's visually stimulating garb.

"Yeah, well, you stink!"

Sam faked a pained expression. "Ouch, ya got me there."

"I get a busted pink dress, you get a pretty blue one. I wake up in freaking car and you wake up all nice and cozy in a bed. WHY?!" She cried with her hands opened to the ceiling. "WHY! WHY!"

"Hey, Crazy Lady. Chill," Sam told Katie. "You get Andrews. I get Ismay. Andrews is cool. Ismay is a buttmunch."

Katie seemed unphased by this comment. She looked at Sam with incredulity. "OK, I'm sorry, did you not see this dress?!"

"OK, fine. You win the clothing pity contest, but I totally win the father one," Sam concluded.

Katie nodded in agreement, then spoke up, "Hey! Your dad survives the Titanic! My dad dies! I should win the father contest, too!" Sam thought for a moment, then gave in to Katie's argument with a simple, 'Goddamnit.' Katie grinned as she basked in her victory.

"Hey, you better watch your back, because I think revenge is sweet," Sam said with a smile as she headed to her door. Katie laughed at her as she followed her out the door.

A/N: Whew! Long first chappy! Hope you all liked it! Please review!


	2. A Day of Excitement

A/N: "Hello again! Thanks soo much for the fantabulous reviews! Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I had mid-terms (booo) and was kinda lazy… but ANYWAY! I hope ya like it!"

Chapter 2. A Day of Excitement

Katherine and Samantha quietly walked down the stairs but paused before they came into view of the people sitting downstairs. Sam leaned a bit over the railing to see everybody sitting in the room below with Katie following her lead.

"Ok, so those are my parents," Katie whispered. "Thomas and Helen."

Sam replied, "And those are my parents- Bruce and Julia. And that's Maria, our maid servant dude. Who are those dudes?" She pointed at two men, one looking about seventeen, and the other about fifteen.

"I think they're your brothers," she shrugged.

"Oh, ok." Sam replied. "Wait- WHAT?!"

"Yeah, like George, and Frank, and Benjamin, and Jeremy, possibly Doug, might be Joe, maybe Hoyt or something…" Katie said, rambling off names. "I read it somewhere, but I don't really remember it too well…"

"Oh, jeez. We should probably go down before they send someone else up here." Katie agreed and they proceeded to the living room.

As they entered the room, they immediately noticed that Captain Smith had arrived while they were having their meeting upstairs. He politely stood up and gave them a courteous smile.

"Oh, there you are, dear," Ismay said as the two entered. "Katherine, I don't believe you've met my two sons as of yet." He motioned with his arm to the two young men standing by the fireplace. "This is my youngest son, George, and my eldest, Henry."

Katie gave them a smile and a small wave.

"George and Henry. Ha," Sam whispered before she let out a snort of laughter.

Ismay shot her a look of disapproval, which quickly disappeared as he turned back to Smith and continued, "E.J., this is my oldest child, Samantha." Smith shook her hand graciously. Sam just stared up at him with a look of awe upon her face as she observed his white facial hair that made him look oddly like Santa…

They all found a seat and started conversation, mostly about the Titanic. Afterall, it was going to set sail in a little over a week. Katie and Sam sat there trying to hold in their squeals and such, especially after some odd glances were directed towards them from Henry and George.

"Hey, what should I call Ismay?" Sam whispered to Katie.

Katie whispered, "Why? What do you need to ask him?"

"Um, Dad-" She stopped herself. Calling Ismay 'dad' was way too weird for her. She spoke up. "Uh, J. Br- Bizzle," she said. They turned to look at her as she was making a face questioning her own words. _J. Bizzle?_ she thought. _Am I on crack?!_

"Can I go to see the Titanic? It sounds totally awesome," she said. Ismay looked at her for a minute as if he was confused. "Um, therefore I would like to see it, because it's awesome…" Sam continued, unsure of what to do.

"You saw it just last week," Ismay responded.

"Bum!" Katie shouted loudly, gaining the eyes of all those in the room

"What?" Sam asked her.

Katie continued, "You saw the Titanic! I never saw it! BUM!"

"I don't remember! I had a horseback riding thing!" Sam defended. "I'm not any more of a bum then you are!"

"Didn't you go to see the ship with your father, Katherine?" Helen Andrews said, as Thomas nodded in agreement.

"Ha!" Sam said. "Now who's the bum?"

Ismay stood up and interrupted. "Excuse me, but nobody in this house is a 'bum'." Now that Katie and Sam had ceased to yell at each other, Ismay calmly said, "Tomorrow, Smith, Andrews and myself were planning on visiting the shipyard. I'm sure it wouldn't be too much of a hassle if you two should accompany us."

"Dude, seriously?" Katie questioned. Ismay nodded, just a bit concerned with her facial expression that made it look as though her eyes were going to pop out of her skull.

"J. Bizzle, you rock!" Sam told him.

Smith said, "There will be some finishing touches being made upon the ship for the next week or so, so you all must be sure to allow the crew to do what is needed."

"I will do the work myself if I get to see the Titanic tomorrow!" Katie replied. She turned happily to Sam and let out a high pitch giggle of excitement.

&&&&&&&&

The following morning, after a surprisingly uneventful dinner at the Ismay residence, Katie woke up early and excited, in a bed, which was a satisfactory improvement over the moving vehicle from the day before. She looked around her room and decided to have a mini wave in celebration of the fact that she was to see the Titanic today. She stood up on her bed and danced excitedly… until her father came to her door.

"Katherine-" he said as he slowly opened the door. As she came into view, he remarked, "Katherine! What are you doing?!"

Katie froze as she looked down at him. "Uh, I- I'm just, uh…" she stuttered.

"I'm preparing to leave for the shipyard very soon. I'll send Edith in to help you dress," he stated before closing the door behind him.

Katie hopped off and quickly attempted to make the bed. She then walked over to her closet and was deciding on an outfit to wear. "All dresses…" she said with disgust.

The door opened to her room preceded by a polite knock. "Good morning, Miss Katherine." Her servant then picked out a suitable outfit for the day from her wardrobe and assisted her in dressing. She pulled Katie's brown hair back and did it up with clips and barrettes and such, topped with a large hat.

"Your father is waiting downstairs," she informed Katie. She let out a small 'cha-ching!' then ran downstairs.

&&&&&&&&

Back at the Ismay's, Sam had woken bright and early and had already dressed when her father came to the door to ask if she was almost ready to leave.

"I need a few minutes," Sam told him as she rushed past him into her brother's room.

"What do you want?" George questioned as she stood in the doorway.

Sam answered, "I need some socks. I can't find any good ones. Got any?"

"What for?" he asked as she walked over to his dresser and began to look in the drawers.

"Ok, there's a few things we need to set straight, just a rule or two that needs to be laid down," Sam told him. "Rule number one: Don't ask questions. Chances are, you don't even want to know."

She walked over to another dresser as George sat on the edge of his bed watching amused. "You're being odd," he told her.

"That brings me to rule number two: Calling me weird is just plain stupid. I know I'm weird. You know I'm weird. There's no need to say it," Sam stated. "Gosh! Where are your socks?!"

"Why do you want them so badly?" he inquired.

Sam turned to him with a face of disbelief. "Have you learned nothing? Rule number one!!" She stopped to adjust her black and yellow dress she wore. Gosh how she hated dresses. She then continued to search the room. "And the final rule has two parts, both regarding feet. Part one: Don't ever allow your feet to come within close proximity to any part of me. Ever. You _will_ get hurt."

"What's the second part?" George asked, fully enjoying his sister's rampant search through his room.

Sam turned to him with her hands on her hips. "It's funny you should ask. Part two: Nothing should EVER come between me and socks. Got it?" she asked menacingly.

George nodded then pointed to a drawer that she hadn't opened. She walked over and her face lit up as it opened revealing socks. She grabbed two pairs then closed the drawer. "Thanks a bunch!" she said as she stuffed the socks into her pocket and ran out the door.

"Samantha, are you ready?" Ismay said as she sprinted past him in the hall.

"Um, I guess…" she answered.

&&&&&&&&

Katie stared out the window as they were on their way to the shipyard. From a distance, she could see her four smokestacks rising high above the low buildings. The car stopped and Andrews and Katie climbed out onto the pavement. Her eyes were glued to the ship as her mouth hung open. She stood there for who knows how long, until she heard a 'holy crap' from behind her.

She turned to see Sam standing there, gaping at the ship much as she first did. Sam stood next to her and they both stared up in awe at the Titanic looming in front of them.

Ismay and Andrews stood a bit farther back from the two conversing quietly. They then approached their daughters and began to head to the gangways.

"Katherine, Samantha! Come!" Andrews said. Katie and Sam continued to oogle at the Titanic as they followed them to the ship. Many workers were around, adjusting furniture, loading coal, and checking things numerous times.

The group walked through one of the gangways through a door, with Katie and Sam practically dancing in glee. As they entered the ship, Ismay and Andrews paused in the first class entranceway. They stopped to discuss the Grand Staircase. The two girls' jaws dropped as the almost surreal staircase was in front of them.

"Too cool…" Sam trailed off as she ran her hands along the angel molding.

"Are those socks?" Sam looked up and saw Katie eyeing her pocket, which sure enough had a pair of socks peeking out. She shrugged sheepishly as Katie reached and grabbed a pair. "You would think you'd get over your weird sock fetish by now…" Katie said as she kicked off her uncomfortable shoes and slipped the thick socks over her stockinged feet.

Ismay and Andrews were slowly moving around the staircase, discussing details and such as Sam put the other pair of socks on. She neatly laid her shoes next to the banister as Katie slid across the polished tiled floor.

"Come on!" Katie grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her down the staircase to B Deck, where some stewards were passing through. They eyed the two cautiously then continued on with their business as one slid right into a wall.

Katie crashed into the ornate wall and fell to the ground with a thud. One of the stewards approached her as Sam laughed hysterically.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked.

Katie dizzily stood up. "Well, I already jumped out of a car so what's running into a wall…" she said, disoriented.

"What are you doing?!?!"

Sam and Katie froze and turned to see both their fathers at the top of the stairs, looking down at them with disbelief. "Why are you acting like this?" Ismay asked his unruly daughter. "I swear you haven't been the same since your accident, Samantha."

"You're telling me," she said, rolling her eyes. Katie suppressed her laughter as her own father was looking at her disapprovingly.

Andrews chimed in, "Surely you wouldn't want to misbehave, making Mr. Ismay and myself regret getting you staterooms for the maiden voyage."

"Who said we- wait," Katie said. "Did you say you got us staterooms for the maiden voyage?!" Andrews looked pleased with Katie's surprised expression. "Pops, you're the best!"

"Seriously?!" Sam asked, practically shaking with excitement. Andrews nodded again, now with a laugh escaping from his lips.

"This calls for a mini wave in celebration!"


	3. A Delay? Hmm

Chapter 3. A Delay? Hmm…

Early on the morning of April tenth, a certain member of the Andrews family reluctantly stood still as Edith laced up her corset.

"Its sailing day, miss! You must look perfect!" Edith said as Katie rolled her eyes.

"It'll take a lot longer to get her perfect!"

Edith and Katie looked at each other, unsure of where the comment came from. Katie looked out the door just in time to see Miss Samantha Ismay's dress as she stood up against the hallway wall.

Katie looked back down at her dresser to grab the clip Edith called for. As she looked down, Sam ran to the other side of the doorway, while saying in a raspy voice, "If I had a penny for every penny I had- Aw crap! I messed it up."

Katie shooed Edith away from her long enough to say to Sam, "NICKEL! IT'S A NICKEL!"

"If I had a nickel for every e-mail I got, I would throw them at people in the mall!" Sam giggled, still in the hall.

"Dude! Just come in!" Katie yelled to her hyper friend.

"SAILING DAY!" Sam shouted excitedly. Katie rolled her eyes as she squirmed in her dress. "Ello, Edith!" she said cheerfully. "I think I can handle it from here." Edith nodded respectfully and left them to themselves.

Katie watched intently as the door shut with a click. She quietly tiptoed over to the door and listened to hear the footsteps disappear with distance. "Do you have them?"

Sam stood with a pleased smirk on her face. She reached up under her dress and proudly pulled out a pair of her brother's trousers. The pair of pants was laid down on the bed. "Ah! Thank you!" Katie squealed delightfully embracing the garment. "Wait- you've had them up your dress that whole time?"

Sam shrugged. "It's not like I could carry them or anything. J. Bizzle already gives me funny looks."

"Maybe it's because you call him that," Katie sniggered.

"Well, we were leaving our house and I was waddling like a penguin outside," Sam explained. "There was nothing else I could do."

Katie said, "Whatever. It's pants. That makes me smile." She slipped the pants on underneath her peachy dress as Sam plopped on the bed.

"Dresses started out with the best of intentions," Sam sighed. "'My hips need more room'. Oh, look what they have become…"

"Pants rock," Katie stated as she adjusted her newly acquired layer of clothing. "Dude! We gotta go! We're sailing today!" They held a momentary mini wave celebration before they headed out to the car, packed with what they needed for the trip to New York and the return voyage.

&&&&&&&&

The Southampton dock looked smaller than ever next to the Titanic. Countless trunks were pulled out of the vehicle as Ismay and Andrews told the stewards where they were to go. The door to the car opened as a steward held a hand out to assist the girls. Katie came barreling out of the vehicle, attracting the eyes of many surrounding passengers.

"Please show my daughter to her cabin," Andrews told a nearby White Star Line employee.

Shrieks of excitement escaped from the two girls as they excitedly jumped up and down. It was almost 11 o'clock as they were led to their cabins. "Ms. Ismay, here's your parlor suite, B- 52, 54, and 56," the bellboy said.

"Jack. Pot." Sam simply said as she took in her elaborately decorated room.

"I am totally sleeping over," Katie squealed busily exploring the room, giving extra attention to the bounciness of the beds. "Unless my room is cooler."

The two girls were then assisted to Ms. Katherine Andrews' room on A Deck, cabin 37. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" their steward asked. Both shook their heads then excitedly let the weight of the day sink in.

"Do you have a shirt?" Katie asked. "I wanna just wear these pants but I don't have any shirts."

"Uh, no," came the reply, along with a funny look and a giggle.

Katie sighed. "Maybe Pops has one he won't notice missing."

"Ok, time to get semi-serious," Sam stated, plopping on Katie's lone bed. "We need to try to stop it from sinking."

"How?"

"Well, we shouldn't tell anyone what we know unless it is absolutely necessary," Sam concluded.

Katie scoffed, "Like they would believe us?" She started rummaging through her belongings, placing things around the room, making it more homely. "We should make sure they have binoculars in the crows nest," she suggested.

"Good idea. We can also try to get J. Bizzle not to tell Smith to light the rest of the boilers," Sam thought aloud. "Might have some sort of effect."

"Don't you think it might be easier and less suspicious if we could just like delay it, or get ahead of schedule?" Katie asked. "I mean, five minutes might make a difference. Maybe one of us can go overboard!"

Sam guffawed. "That's all you, buddy." She jumped off the bed and looked out the porthole. Suddenly, she turned to Katie with a grin. "Lightbulb!"

&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Katie said concerned as Sam was busily tying a large knot.

"Shh! Keep quiet! We can't attract any attention!" Sam urged. "We caught a break with the bridge being empty, we can't take too many risks." The knot Sam was securing was finally up to her standards as she gave Katie a pat on the head. She smiled widely then scurried out of the bridge to Katie's complaints.

"This was your idea! Why am I the one getting the crappy end of the deal! I'll kill you!" Katie shouted as her friend speedily headed down to A Deck.

&&&&&&&&

"Let me get this straight," the Master-at-Arms said to Katie. "Someone pushed you against the steering wheel, tied you to it, then ran off?" Andrews, Ismay and Smith all listened with interest as Katie told her story.

"They tied me, then ran off," she dramatically explained, sniffing back feigned tears. Theater class was showing its perks.

Andrews stood up appalled. "Who would do such a thing? They must not have been right in the mind." Katie let out a snort of laughter, which she quickly covered with a few sobs.

"I can assure you that we'll be on watch for the man," Smith said before leaving to continue preparations for sailing.

The Master-at-Arms said, "According to your description he was short, but tall, about average height, with dark-ish hair that was almost really short?"

"And," Katie added, "he was wearing a jacket."

"That should narrow it down," Sam said under her breath before Ismay smacked her with his hat.

Ismay replied, "Well, we are not behind schedule, luckily." Katie shot Sam a dirty look at his comment, having gone through all of that for nothing. After all the ruckus of that event died down, Sam and Katie headed to the Grand Staircase at A Deck.

"Wow! We can go see Jack and Fabrizio!" Katie noted after she had concluded her yelling at Sam. "They get on like now!" The two wound through the crowded corridors until they reached their desired elevator.

"'Ello, there, ladies," the attendant said in his heavy Irish accent. "Where can I take you to?"

"Bottom floor, por favor," Sam told him. "Haha that rhymed."

"After this, we should go to the officers quarters to try to see Ioan! I mean, uhhh, Lowe!" Katie suggested.

The lift attendant turned to the girls then turned back to open the doors. "Hey, Bubs, how do you get to the third class entrance gangway thing?" Sam asked him.

"Go down one more flight of stairs, then make your first right, then your second left," he replied.

"Thanks!" Katie told him. "The name's Katherine Andrews." She held her hand out for him to shake.

"Jeffrey O'Sullivan," he responded, shaking her hand. "Andrews? Related to Thomas? His daughter?" Katie nodded. "And are you Samantha Ismay?"

"Guilty as charged," Sam said, shaking his hand. "Heard about us?"

"A little," Jeffrey told them. "Well, I hope ya use my lift again." They all waved goodbye before Katie and Sam ran off to the third class gangway to wait for the one and only Jack Dawson.

Their heels clunked down the buzzing third class hallway. "Hey, what do you say we have a little fun with them?" Katie giggled with a mischievous smile. She stopped abruptly as she recognized Jack's voice at the door they stood near.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" the officer asked Jack and Fabrizio as they tried to board.

"Of course!" the sandy haired one lied. "Anyway, we don't have any lice. We're American. Both of us."

The officer hesitated. "Right, come aboard." He shut the door with a loud bang and locked it. Jack and Fabrizio headed down the hall.

Katie and Sam jumped in front of them blocking their way. "Excuse us," Jack said, but the two held their ground.

"You're bad," Katie told him.

"He's not American," Sam said, shaking a finger at Fabri, who looked on a bit confused.

Katie said, "And you DO have lice."

"And nice features," Sam added.

Katie turned to her. "Hey, we were supposed to act like we knew everything, not that we think he's hot!"

"But he is!" Sam argued.

"I know he is, but now he thinks we're crazy!"

"You are!" Jack laughed as he watched the two argue. Fabri tapped his arm then signaled to another hallway, allowing them to avoid the pettifogging pair.

"Great, now he ran away!" Sam observed as they headed to their cabin.

"Well, it's your fault!" Katie bickered.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Pssht."

"Screw this. Let's go see Lowe."


	4. Ship of Dreams? Try Ship of What the?

(A/N: Hey everyone! Here's Chappy number 4. Sorry it took me about ten years to get it up, but it's here finally and I hope you all like it! Cheers to the four day weekend! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And also, I have a question- what does AU mean? I have no idea and it's driving me insane. shrug. Also sending out an early 'Happy Thanksgiving!')

Chapter 4. "Ship of Dreams"? Try "Ship of 'What the-'!"

"Tiiiiiiitanic is setting SAIL!" Sam sang as she and Katie were waltzing around the lower decks. "Wanna watch it take off?"

Katie nodded and held her head up high. "To Oz?" she asked, holding out an arm.

"To Oz," Sam responded, linking arms, as the two gallivanted off to the Grand Staircase. They giggled as they attempted to skip along the halls as in the Wizard of Oz, yet failed miserably.

The hallways were continually buzzing with stewards still trying to get passengers into their cabins and staterooms. Many passengers were just strolling around, as well, trying to familiarize themselves with the vast ship before them. At the top of the staircase was a simple "B" nailed onto the wall. The ship's whistle sounded.

Katie sighed, "I think we're too slow. We should either just give up or sprint!" She looked towards her friend for any sign of acknowledgment but found none as Sam stood, mesmerized.

There in front of her was a beautiful scene… a vision of gray… and a brown bowler hat. A tan cane was held tightly in a gloved hand and Sam felt as if time stood still. Katie followed her gaze and acquired much of the same facial expression as her comrade.

"Oh… man…" Katie trailed off as she ogled the one and only CALEDON HOCKLEY! Sam drunkenly took a few steps much like how a moth would be drawn into a bug zapper. Cal was much too wrapped up in the ship and getting to his stateroom to notice the two girls who would most definitely faint if he gave them the slightest acknowledgment. As he guided his two women companions, he gave a courteous nod at Katie and Sam. Needless to say, they were ecstatic. The two stood dazed in the hallway, their eyes glued to his back as he whisked around a corner. How long they stood there, who could know? They were brought back to their skewed 1912 reality when a steward kindly asked them to move.

Just a _tad_ ungrateful about being torn from their reveries, the two decided to go about finding the officers' quarters. They quickly forgot about their Cal-encounter as they set off to the boat deck. After a dash up two flights of the Grand Staircase, they were amongst the freshly loaded passengers who still gazed at Southampton getting farther away.

"The officers' quarters are that way," Katie said, pointing towards the bow. "Let's do it!" The sun shone brightly upon the pair as they walked up to the gate, inconveniently guarded. A crewmember stood there, a bit annoyed at how these two girls just stood looking at him nervously.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yes, can you, um," Sam began, but glanced suspiciously at Katie. She was making motions with her hands, trying to convey her idea to Sam. "Can you please explain to me…" Her eyes moved back and forth between Katie and the employee. "-Just how this, um-" A logical sentence failed her. "GO!" She screamed.

Katie took the cue and quickly blindsided the guard. Taken well unaware, he tumbled to the deck with Katie shouting triumphantly from atop him. Sam rushed to the gate and clumsily jumped over it, crashing to the deck on the other side. A few officers on duty looked at her confused.

"Yeah, hi, is officer Lowe in?" She asked innocently from the ground, hair and dress askew. She flashed a small smile, then looked behind her as the guard started to grunt in response to the tackle.

"Get off of me!" he managed to mumble. 6th Officer Moody looked from Sam to the pile consisting of Katie and a crewmember. He ran over and opened the gate to drag the celebrating Katie from atop him.

She stood up from the deck, straightened her dress, and let out a huff. Sam came up behind her and imitated a loudspeaker. "The sack of the quarterback is credited to number 7, Katie Fri- err, Katherine Andrews." Katie silently rose her hands above her head and basked in her glory.

The crewmember grumpily raised from the ground. "She's crazy!" he shouted at Moody, trying to figure out what happened. "Both of 'em!" Luckily, a steward just happened to be strolling along the boat deck and came upon the scene of the, errr, attack…

"Ms. Andrews and Ms. Ismay?" he asked the two girls. "Your fathers request that you return to your cabins. Lunch will be served shortly." They let out a sigh of relief for this legitimate excuse to leave. Moody seemed to have moved past the ordeal as he was fidgeting around the wheelhouse. The crewmember still had a sour face as he looked onto this conversation. They thanked the steward and started off towards the Grand Staircase to their rooms.

&&&&&&&&

The dining saloon was quickly filling up with hungry passengers. At a large round table sat Ismay, Andrews, Katherine, and Samantha, along with the DeWitt-Bukaters and Caledon Hockley. As Cal took his place across the table, Sam let out a quiet squeal of delight. Carts rolled out, covered in plates of deliciousness.

"Look at all that silverware," Katie whispered, observing a fork. "It's like a fully loaded artillery!" She positioned it on the edge of the table and strategically pointed it in the direction of Ruth. After thoroughly observing the placement of glasses, she was satisfied with the plan of action. Katie's fist pounded one end of the fork, sending it soaring into the air. She was appalled as it flew backwards over her head, into the face of an innocent bystander. Stricken with a slightly humorous bout of horror, Sam and Katie turned to see who was forked.

One of the ship's officers stood there, grasping his face. "Oh, you are sooo getting yelled at!" Sam said in shock, with a trace of laughter. Katie's eyes grew larger as their lunch companions took notice of the injured officer.

He turned to face the table, and was greeted by gasps of surprise. Sure enough, 5th Officer Lowe stood there, aghast at the oddity of being attacked by an eating utensil.

Sam watched attentively, observing how handsome he looked in his uniform, with a dreamy look upon her face. Katie awkwardly rose from her chair. She had a goofy grin plastered on her face due to her accomplishment of meeting Lowe, but then she speedily apologized. "I am soo sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"You don't look it," he said, noticing her smile. He rubbed his face.

"I'm smiling because I hit you!" Katie explained. "I was aiming for her-" She jabbed her thumb in the direction of Ruth who irritably put her glass down. "I really am sorry!"

Lowe picked up the fork and laid it on their table. He straightened his jacket and turned on his manners. "I accept your apology, Miss…"

"Andrews," She replied.

"-Miss Andrews. Forgive me for my earlier rashness." Lowe stood there, awaiting a reply.

Katie shrugged. "Mmmkay. So we're cool now? No grudges?" Lowe looked a bit confused but shook his head in agreement. He gave a polite nod and began to walk towards his previous destination.

"Oh," Katie shouted towards him. "Sorry 'bout your face."

Sam assured her he would be fine. "It builds character," she said. They returned their attention back to the table filled with odd looks. They sniggered quietly to each other then slowly began to eat. They held their heads low, not because of shame, but because should they look up, they would surely laugh uncontrollably. After a few moments, the table returned to normal.

"Gosh, Lowe is just so frickin' adorable!" Sam said loudly in between bites. She sipped at her water, then continued eating. She suddenly became aware that the conversation had stopped and she was the center of attention. Turning to Katie, she quietly asked, "Was that my out loud voice?"

Katie shook with suppressed laughter. "Yup."

"Aw crap."

&&&&&&&&

Following the eventful lunch, Katie and Sam had to bid farewell as they returned to their cabins at the request of their fathers.

"A FORK!" Andrews shouted. "You hit the Fifth Officer with a FORK?"

Katie asked, "You're gonna disown me, aren't you?"

"A FORK!" Andrews seemed to be quite caught up on the issue of it being a fork. "Why would you do that!"

"You're a solid 6 on the spastic scale," Katie told him, matter of fact. Andrews didn't know it, but a 6 on the spastic scale was the highest possible score. This perfect score had only been achieved once before, and those circumstances were much different… what, with all the foaming squirrels and bees… but that issue cannot be delved into, under penalty of death.

ANYWAY… one deck below, Samantha was getting a bit of a reprimanding herself. Ismay was upset at Samantha's outburst of her feelings about Officer Lowe. "You have a reputation to uphold," Ismay sternly told her. Sam sat idly on the couch, waiting to be able to leave. She hung her tongue out of her mouth to show her extreme boredom. "I don't know what has gotten into you. I should hope that Jeremy Langston won't disapprove of your behavior and call off the wedding." He sighed and looked at his daughter.

"…Wedding?" Sam asked, her attention now completely on Ismay. "Jeremy Langston? Wedding? What!"

"Yes, yes, in June. He's meeting us at the dock in New York."

"Ok, let me get this straight. I'm engaged. And I can't say how cute Lowe is?"

"Yes, precisely," Ismay said, frustrated with her behavior.

"Now, engaged as in to get married?" He nodded. "Ha, that's the funniest thing EVER!" Sam laughed. She threw her head back against the top of the couch and laughed heartily. "That Tungston dude doesn't know what he's getting into!"

Ismay grimaced. "Langston. His name's Langston."

"Yeah, ok, well I need to find Katie, dude."

&&&&&&&&

Sam rushed out of her suite and turned down the corridor. Not wanting to take the Grand Staircase, she decided to visit Jeffrey at the elevator.

"'Ello, Miss Ismay. Nice to see ya again!" He exclaimed as she entered the lift.

"Heya, Bubs!" Sam smiled.

Jeffrey responded, "How many ya want?" His comment was met with a questioning stare from Sam.

"Have you been talking to Katie?" she asked. Jeffrey smiled and explained that he had just brought her down to D-deck and was told quite a few important things. Apparently, 'how many ya want?' was his way of asking what floor. "Ok, well do you know where she was headed?" He shrugged. "Ok, well to D-Deck!"

The gates opened at the First Class reception area and Sam waved to Jeffrey. She walked around for a few minutes, and was startled as she heard Katie's voice from behind her. "Ismay, search party of one, your mission is accomplished!"

"Yo," Sam greeted.

"Hey, you'll never believe how spastic Thomas is! He totally flipped out!" Katie said with pride.

Sam guffawed. "Yeah, well you'll never believe what J. Bizzle told me! You're gonna totally flip out!"

"But Thomas was screeching!"

"Yeah, and I'm ENGAGED!" Sam retorted.

"Yeah but-" Katie let her words register. "Engaged?" She let out a single loud laugh. "Surely you jest!" Sam shook her head. "I think that's the funniest thing I've heard in a really long time."

Sam replied, "Yeah, tell me about it. I think I laughed for a good five minutes at least. So," she asked, "what are you doing down here?"

"Turkish bath- sounded interesting. Plus it made me hungry."

The two set off for the Turkish bath and in their travels discovered where the squash court was. After some trash talk about who would win if they should play, a battle was arranged: Tomorrow, after breakfast, one on one, winner not only walking away with bragging rights, but with a large pair of wool socks.

Continuing along, they took the staircase to the Turkish bath on E-Deck. "Hmm," Katie observed. "Place is kinda creeping me out." The lounge chairs were lined up in the ornate room.

"Dude! An electric bath!" Sam exclaimed upon coming to the door.

Katie replied, "That should be an oxymoron. It's just got bad news written ALL over it!"

The two strolled along the hallways observing the ship and all its majesty. Their first day upon the Titanic was coming to a close as she approached Cherbourg to load passengers. They went up to the boat deck to watch.

"Ugh, it's France," Katie grumbled.

"I shake my fist at it!" Sam said adamantly. She raised her fist, and, well… she shook it.

After all the passengers came on board, dinner was being served. In the dining area, the usual group sat at the table, joined by Benjamin Guggenheim and Molly Brown. Sam and Katie were seated, situated… and deathly bored. Sad attempts at word games or mind puzzles had failed miserably. They sat thinking by themselves.

"Ok," Katie said, turning to face her friend. "You know how Captain Hook wants Peter Pan dead?" Sam let out a snort of laughter, gaining a piercing glare from Ismay.

"Is that what you've been thinking about?" she giggled.

"Well," Katie continued, "I was thinking WHY he wants Pan dead. What did he ever do to him?"

Eating a piece of her lamb, Sam added, "Don't all Lost Boys want to kill the pirates?"

"Yeah, but isn't that only because the pirates wanna kill Pan?" Katie asked, seriously turning this issue over in her head.

Sam nodded, now becoming sucked into this enigma. Her eyes lit up. "Didn't Pan feed Captain Hook's hand to that crocodile! If it weren't for Pan, Captain Hook wouldn't BE Captain Hook!"

"YES!" Katie said enthusiastically. "That's why he wants him dead! The world makes sense!"

"WAIT!" Sam said awfully loud. "What was his name before he got a hook!"

"I dunno…" Katie wondered aloud. "Maybe something really stupid, like Captain Ferdinand, so he was glad he could change his name to something a bit more threatening."

Sam responded, "OR maybe his name WAS Captain Hook and it's just one fine example of irony."

"Perhaps," Katie agreed. "To Captain Hook!" She held up her glass.

"I'll toast to that!"


	5. Oh Boy More Like, Oh Boys

(A/N: Chapter Numero 5! Just took the SATs so I figure it was time to do something enjoyable. So here it is! Savor it:) Thanks to my reviewers, sorry it took so long, and yada yada yada.

And just a quick lesson into the life of Katie and me: Instead of using numbers, we name athletes who have that number. It gets pretty intense, especially when you're opening a locker saying, "Ford, A-Rod, Proctor!" Just a quick lesson…)

**Chapter 5. "Oh, Boy… More Like, Oh _Boys…"_**

England and France were through with, and Ireland was on deck as Titanic sailed through the ocean waters. The ship was bustling about with hungry passengers aching for some breakfast. Samantha Ismay and Katherine Andrews had more important things on their mind, however. Needless to say, their fathers observed their peculiar eating habits that morning.

"Leave time to breathe," Andrews laughed as Katie stuffed her face of the delicate food.

"Sorry, Pops," Katie said. "Gotta chow down! I'm battling Sam in a squash match! Gotta get down there!" She hurriedly swallowed her meal before running off to grab her pair of pants. Sam was busy borrowing a pair of pants from J. Bizzle. Shirts brought up another issue, so a little _plundering_ was in need… but first, they needed to consult Bubs.

"Heya, Bubs!" Sam greeted as she and Katie reached the lift behind the Grand Staircase. "We need some help. Can you tell us where Cal is staying?"

He responded with a confused look. Katie chimed in, "Tall, dark, handsome, sometimes with a cane, sometimes with a red head, smells amazing?" Bubs instead brought them to the purser who enlightened them.

Katie and Sam stealthily crept along the corridor walls in search of a certain stateroom… They came upon the door in all of its goodness.

"Ok," Katie said, staring at the closed door, contemplating how to get in. "I have a plan."

"Does it involve one of us becoming a battering ram?" Sam asked hopefully.

Katie shook her head. "No, that's Plan B." They were surprised when the door swung open, unlocked. They were pretty gosh darn good at this whole criminal thing.

"We pillage, we plunder, we fifle and loot, drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" they sang under their breath while searching for some sufficient garb.

A large trunk was open in the corner and Sam was closing in on it. She picked up a simple linen shirt, and buried her face in it. "Oh, the scent of Caledon…" she dreamily sighed.

Katie looked over. "Were you just first-basing it with that button up?" Sam quickly tore the fabric away from her face.

"I think this one will be perfect," she responded, her face a vibrant shade of pink. She carefully folded the shirt and draped it over her arm. Katie made a fine discovery of her own in finding a striped button up shirt to her liking.

"Wow! Cal's got a cowboy shirt!" Katie exclaimed, shaking the shirt excitedly. Sam grinned in response before continuing to look around the room. "Ok, well I'm going to go get changed. So, let's meet at the stick in Eli?" Sam responded with a nod before Katie left the cabin to head off to her own stateroom.

As soon as the door shut, Sam cracked open another of Cal's trunks. She rummaged through his various belongings until she found the elusive item she had been waiting to find. She carried it over to the vanity and gently ran her fingers over the velvet box, it feeling as she had always imagined. Her gray eyes rose from the black box to the mirror in front of her, startlingly meeting a pair of brown eyes.

Cal's hypnotizing stare caught her off guard. "I thought she would never leave," Cal said quietly, approaching Sam. His eyes quickly caught sight of the black jewelry box she was holding. "Oh… so you found it, then?" Sam shrugged. Her shaking hands were now sweaty due to Cal's presence.

"I had bought this for Rose, the poor darling…" He shook his head slightly, as if in sympathy, and laughed a bit. "Suppose it was foolish of me to keep ignoring these feelings…"

Sam's heart was pounding; she was sure that her heart was most definitely protruding from her chest as Cal's shadow towered over her. His hands reached over and pulled the box out from her hands and opened it, revealing the most beautiful necklace IN THE WORLD.

Cal pulled the Heart of the Ocean out of its box and draped it around her neck. Sam turned her head to face Cal. "This is the greatest gift I've ever gotten," Sam sighed, dreamily, touching the large jewel.

Cal coughed. "Who said it was for you?"

"Hey! This is MY daydream!" Sam replied sternly. "You can't ruin it. You're in my head right now! You can't have your own thoughts!" Cal stormed out of the room, leaving a very disappointed Sam sitting alone at the vanity.

"_Wait, I'm imagining this."_

"SAM!" Katie screamed louder.

Sam woke up from her reverie to find Katie impatiently waiting at the door. "Squash. Court. In. Ten?" She tried to make it as simple as possible. Sam's dazed look lingered on. "You were doing it again, weren't you?" Sam smiled sheepishly.

"He's just ridiculously good looking!" Sam defended.

After Katie made her fair share of jokes about Sam being in love with Cal, they decided it was most definitely time for a high-stakes squash match. Katherine and Samantha raced to the squash courts to fulfill their bet, decide their future, live out their destinies, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure the blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity… they also went with the hopes of never breaking out into the Preamble of the Constitution ever again.

However, this battle of epic proportions ended prematurely.

Katie served the small rubber ball, and watched as it connected with Sam's face. "MAN DOWN! WE HAVE A MAN DOWN!" Katie frantically exclaimed, running over to her fallen friend. Sam was lying on the ground, writhing in pain, her hands seemingly glued to her face. "Are you OK!" Katie asked.

All Sam could do was grunt. Well, maybe not ALL she could do… she _was_ able to whack Katie with her racket. Upon Katie's request, she managed to sit up, while moaning, "My eye!"

Her hands were peeled away from her face so Katie could see the damage. "Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!"

"What, my EYE!" Sam asked horrified.

"No, your NOSE!" Katie replied. She hurriedly grabbed Sam's hand and led her out of the squash court, running into Colonel Gracie. He kindly escorted them to the doctor, who simply stuffed some gauze up in there… Oh, what they learn in medical school.

After the commotion died down and Sam's nose was now repaired, some unfinished business was waiting to be dealt with. "Can you play it off someone's face?" Sam asked Colonel Gracie.

He chuckled, but Katie answered first. "Of course you can! Why not?"

"Because it was MY face!" Sam loudly replied. "Off your own face, fine! But on behalf of my face, I say it's my serve."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Well on behalf of MY face, I say… shut up!"

Colonel Sanders, uh, I mean, _Gracie_, was pondering amongst himself over whether or not he should intervene. "I hope that the next time someone pushes you, there's a small person behind you so you fall and hurt yourself!" Sam shouted.

"Oh, talk to the hand!" Katie said, shoving her open hand into Sam's face.

Sam shouted back, "I'm sorry, I don't speak Palm!"

"Do you speak fist?" Katie said, raising one in Sam's face. Gracie stepped in before anything got um… physical.

"Ms. Samantha, I do believe your father is waiting for you for tea," he said.

Sam gently pulled the gauze out of her nostrils and disposed of it in the bin before heading off to tea with her father. The infirmary door swung open, but Sam paused. "You're lucky I need to change my clothes of else I would totally pif you." And with that, she left.

"Pif?" Gracie asked questioningly.

Katie replied, "Punched. In. Face." Gracie just shrugged it off.

It was then that she realized she was expected by her own father to attend tea before Titanic docked in Queenstown. She rushed to the promenade to join her father.

Sam had just finished changing into one of her bajillion dresses. She had to admit, they were starting to grow on her… but you didn't hear it from me. The corridors were filled with stewards who were preparing for the loading of the passengers from Ireland. Sam jumped for joy when she remembered that Tommy Ryan would be arriving soon.

Bruce Ismay was patiently waiting for his daughter as Samantha walked into the room and sat with him and a few others.

"How did your squash match go, dear?" he inquired.

Sam sighed. "Let's just say the final play is under review by officials." Ismay just accepted this statement and quietly sipped at his tea, striking up small conversation with the table.

Thomas Andrews was also waiting patiently for his daughter, but was dealt a bit of a surprise as she came waltzing into the room in pants and a man's dressing shirt. He eyed her up and down before asking, "Are… are those my pants?"

Katherine's eyes widened as she had completely forgotten what she was wearing. "Why, yes, indeed they are," she replied.

"Well, I do hope you intend on changing before apologizing to Officer Lowe later in the day," Andrews stated.

"I have to apologize!" Her face lit up in sheer happiness at the words, but Andrews misunderstood.

"You did _fork_ him, afterall…" It seems the whole fork incident held a spot of prominence within his head.

Katie agreed in going to apologize for the incidence the previous day, but there was definitely no way she could do it without her trusty Samantha Ismay.

A floor below, Samantha was a bit irritable at the table; she was subconsciously feeling the direction of her nose while munching on her snack.

Under his breath, Ismay said, "Please stop chewing so loudly, Samantha. It's highly unpleasant."

"It's a scone! Do you want me to swallow it whole!"

&&&&&&&&

Following her tea party with her father, Katie ran into the first class dining area. She gained many eyes, as she was still dressed in her man clothes, with that haunting aroma of Cal still drifting about her shirt…

Anyway… she rushed into the room looking for Sam, yet found no trace of her. Bruce Ismay, however, was still seated in one of the numerous wicker chairs in the room.

"Hey, uh, Mr… Um… Sam's dad... sort of…" Katie mumbled. Ismay looked up. "Ok, where's Sam!"

Ismay was taken aback at her garb, but then remembered how she had slid into a wall during their second encounter the week earlier. "I do believe she went to the boat deck to watch the docking. She had sputtered something about someone named Tommy and ran off grinning…"

"TOMMY!" Katie asked excitedly. She quickly ran back out of the room, leaving a rather confused Ismay.

"Tommy…" he pondered aloud. "He sounds like bad news if you ask me." He rolled his eyes and took a puff of his cigar.

Meanwhile, his daughter was nervously waiting on the third class deck as the passengers filed onto Titanic; she figured Tommy would come out to wave goodbye to his homeland. Her eyes were glued to the stairwell, waiting for his brown bowler hat to emerge from the darkness into the light of the bright sky.

How long she waited, she did not know, but what Sam DID know was that Tommy was definitely a very cool person who was worth the wait. Eventually he did arrive on the deck and Sam enthusiastically started a conversation with the coveted Tommy Ryan.

"That's a nice hat you've got there…" she awkwardly said to him.

Tommy took off his hat in politeness, noting Sam's high class, revealing his oodles of Tommy hair. "I'm Tommy Ryan."

"Samantha Ismay," she replied. She had no idea what to say next.

Tommy was unsure of what to say, as well. He searched for something. "Uhm, d'you have the time?"

"Oh, it's noon-thirty," she answered.

Sam was conversing with him for a few minutes when she spotted Katie on the boat deck above. Tommy claimed he had to settle into his cabin, so Sam hesitantly said goodbye and watched him go below decks. Her recovery was quick; she sprinted up the stairs to Katie.

"KATIE!" Sam squealed as her friend approached. She was excitedly hopping as she spoke. "The coolest thing in the world just happened!"

"John Mayer just offered you five dollars to have his kid?" Katie asked hopefully, joining in Sam's jump fest.

Sam let gravity get the best of her as she stopped. "Ok, well the second coolest thing in the world just happened! I was totally down there talking to Tommy like a normal human being! Did you see me there!"

Katie shrugged, looking around distractedly. "Sorry, I guess I must've missed you somehow…"

"REALLY!" Sam said, trying to with hold all her spasticness that was just aching to get out. "You didn't see me! I was the one with blonde hair that looked like me!" She looked at Katie, trying to get some type of happy response. Suddenly, Katie's eyes lit up.

"There's Lowe!" Katie whisper screamed. Sam turned around, childish grin plastered on her face. "Pops is making me apologize for forking him yesterday…"

"Lucky!" Sam exclaimed. "J. Bizzle doesn't like me talking to him."

Katie replied, "Ok, well, then if I'm alone with him, and I happen to start beating him up, and you come to his rescue, that wouldn't count as you talking to him, would it?" 

"It better not!" Sam answered. "Aww, you would beat Lowe for me?"

"I would! But not now. You're still on a Tommy high," Katie observed.

Sam laughed. "I think it's a Cal high. You still smell like him." They looked for Lowe again, and spotted him by the bridge. "Ok, go over there and apologize! You have to make sure you don't come off as some surreal boat-loitering-forking lunatic!"

Katie agreed, then scooted off to converse with the gorgeous Fifth Officer. She kind of stood behind him, mouthing words, unable to form syllables. He turned around to leave the bridge, and was rightfully surprised when he turned and found Katie staring at him.

"You look just like the back of your head," Katie said. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I- uh… um… your face!" she managed to spit out. "How is your face!"

Lowe looked at her puzzled then remembered the forking incident. It was odd that he forgot it. I mean, come on, how many times are you forked in a lifetime?

"My face- it's recovering beautifully," he responded.

"You can say that again," Katie said under her breath. "I want to apologize for, umm, forking you. I deeply regret it," she said, muffling her small giggles as Sam watched on from a distance.

She continued to apologize and somehow had managed to block any path for Lowe to leave. He stood there, listening to whatever it was that she was rambling on about. It was possible she didn't even know.

"…And there was this one time when we duct taped Pete to a table-"

"Excuse me, Katherine," Lowe interrupted. "I really have business to tend to at the moment. However, consider your apology accepted." He gave a nod of farewell and went about his duties within the bridge.

Katie walked back to Sam, a bit numb, and unsure of what exactly just happened. She approached Sam, asking, "Was I talking about taping Pete to a table?"

Sam nodded. "I was going to step in when you started talking about staple sauce, but then I figured it would be entertaining indeed."

"Glad you enjoyed it," Katie replied sourly.

"Oh, don't even act like it was hell for you!" Sam laughed.

Katie shrugged. "Ok, so it was amazing."

Sam replied, "I could hear Angels singing the ENTIRE time."


	6. Of Oysters & Officers

(A/N: So, it's only been 43634 years since the last update, and I send a million apologies for that. But luckily, high school is completely and utterly OVER and I have a boring job where my imagination works double overtime. So, here is Chapter 6! It is dedicated to none other than Miss Katherine Elizabeth Andrews on her 18th Birthday!!! Kantle the Mantle- I heart you! 

PS- LOVE the reviews! Thanks!!!)

**Chapter 6. Of Oysters & Officers**

"Sam!" a voice yelled down an oddly empty corridor on B-Deck. "Sam Sam Sammid SAHHHMIIIIDD!"

Samantha heard her nickname being yelled by an easily recognizable whiney voice as she was strolling along the deck. It could only be one person: Katie. It must have been fate because Katie was exactly the person she was looking for, for who else would she discuss plans to stop Titanic from sinking? She hurried down the corridor as Katie was still yelling her name and being quite annoying. Sam decided she would have to have a talk with her about that when the moment arose.

"What!?" Sam yelled as she finally saw Katie who surprisingly was not alone. No, you see, Katie had a very large sack with her. "What's with the sack." Sam asked, hinting that she really did not want to know the answer.

The sack was awfully large, and while it wasn't quite 'alive', per se, it seemed to be an entity of its own. Sam eyed the puddle of water under it as Katie approached her. "Wait," Sam ordered. "Stop! Don't come any closer! Something in that bag is oozing."

"Oysters," Katie answered matter-of-factly with a grin. She inhaled, then continued, "You know how in Alice in Wonderland the walrus and carpenter trick a bunch of baby oysters to come with them and then they eat them all?" Sam shrugged. "WELL, I was thinking we could do that! Only instead we can set them free! So, I stole these from the kitchen and came to find you here but we have to act fast as I think they need water."

Sam blinked. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Yes."

"No, I mean, I know you're like Hoo-HA crazy and you do odd things, but this takes the cake really. You're Crazy. Capital C."

Katie replied, "Isn't this Rule number 2? You know I'm crazy, I know I'm crazy, must we speak of it aloud? At least I don't have rules regarding feet."

"Those rules are very applicable in certain… situations, I'll have you know!" Sam defended. Throughout all of this, her eyes were still glued to the bag of oysters. She never thought she would be actually eyeing down a bag of oysters. But, come to think of it, she was also standing on Titanic's B-Deck. "And what does a bag of oysters have to do with stopping the Titanic from sinking?"

Katie smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Umm, well, I was kinda hoping something would come up…"

Sam rolled her eyes and relieved Katie of the sack of oysters. Yes, that is right, _the sack of oysters_. What was she gonna do with her. Meanwhile, it was brewing in the back of Sam's head that someone would certainly be missing these oysters, and it was just a matter of time. Little did she know that someone had just noticed the oysters… or lack there-of. However, this was unbeknownst to the girls.

Katie replied, "Ok, well, it's Thursday. We have 4 days until Iceberg of Doom. Unless you have something better to do right now, I say we go with the Oyster idea."

Her colleague still had an inquisitive look upon her face, but shrugged in agreement. "Now, as far as this 'oyster idea' goes… what exactly does it encompass?"

"Setting them free!"

Now, a certain amount of minutes passed following Katie and Sam's exchanging of words, ideas, and opinions, where the two of them 'stealthily' moved through corridors, accompanied, of course, by their own rendition of the James Bond theme song, with a little Mission Impossible thrown in for good measure. The two found themselves on the bow of the boat, sack of oysters in hand, letting them go one by one.

Sam was still more than just unsure of what the heck was going on. "Ok, so we're freeing the oysters. All signs still are pointing to ICEBERG in the near future."

"Give it time," Katie replied, looking up to Deck B. "Any second now…"

"Umm, enlighten me? Please?" Sam looked around, beginning to worry what exactly Katie had up her sleeve of the shirt she had stolen from Cal. dreamy sigh

"Katherine. Elizabeth. Andrews." Her eyes immediately widened as she saw her father approaching. Andrews was ominously walking towards the two, followed by Sixth Officer Moody, and Ismay. Ismay twisted the end of his ridiculous mustache, while Andrews asked, "What on EARTH are you doing."

"Nothing," she briefly answered.

Andrews nodded at the sack of oysters she clenched. "What is in your hand?"

Katherine promptly dropped the sack, held her open hands up, and once again replied, "Nothing."

"I don't find your comments amusing, so why don't you just tell me what it is that you are doing," Ismay cut in.

"Well," Samantha began, "I DO find your mustache to be amusing, it makes you look like Super Mario." Needless to say, this silenced the group.

Katie snorted under her breath. "I think he looks more like Luigi, to tell you the truth. Mario isn't that tall."

"Ah, very true, dear friend," Samantha giggled back.

Suddenly, Katie grabbed the sack of oysters and took off down the deck towards the stairs. Sam was caught completely unaware and just watched Katie sprint off before realizing that she should probably be running, too. She kicked her shoes off and bolted down the deck, quickly followed by three VERY confused men.

Katie had waited for her friend at the stairs and breathlessly informed her of her mission. "Ok, I'm gonna hide here-" She pointed to a corner near the door into the bridge. "Get the group somewhere that isn't here, and get away yourself. Then somehow, you gotta distract whoever is on duty in the wheelhouse so I have enough time to go in and work my magic."

"Roger that," Sam replied, trying to think of ways to keep the group distracted. "Hey, if we had walkie-talkies, this would be so much easier!"

Katie quickly said, "Yeah, it would, but GO!" She dove into the corner, out of sight, and watched as Sam hustled down the boat deck. Katie counted the three men move past her hiding spot, then somehow managed to get inside the wheelhouse.

Officer Lowe was on duty, standing at the wheel, and upon seeing Katie crash into the room, subconsciously took a few steps back, shielding his face.

"It's okay, no incoming silverware today," she managed to gasp out. "Moody- he needs your help. SAMANTHA'S GONE MAD!"

Lowe looked a bit concerned for Katherine's wellbeing, I mean, she was laying on the floor, in men's clothing, and just a few hours earlier she was telling him about binding her friends to a table at a drama production… This girl definitely needed to be looked into.

"Um, well, I'm sure Officer Moody can handle it, and I cannot leave the wheelhouse unattended, especially with you around he-" He stopped himself, realizing he should've stopped talking a split-second earlier.

"Understandable." Katie shrugged. She gave a wave then headed out to the boat deck. She then patiently waited for Samantha.

Meanwhile, Ismay, Moody, and Andrews had Samantha cornered at the stern. She threateningly held the back of oysters over the railing, shouting, "I'll drop them! I swear!"

"Samantha Veronica Ismay! Put that sack down!" Ismay said.

"Under one condition!" Sam shouted. Oh great, now she had to think up a condition. She had never held anything hostage before. She didn't know how this whole situation worked. She decided the moment of silence here built up the suspense, but inside, she was freaking out! How was she gonna get whoever was at the helm out of the wheelhouse while she was standing here with a sack of oysters cornered?? Samantha decided she had no choice but to just take off once again. And so she did.

Upon seeing his daughter YET AGAIN sprint down the deck, Ismay sighed a sigh of frustration. He had to face it- his daughter was simply batty. "She'll tire eventually, then I'll have a serious talk with her," he informed his posse.

With the group officially shaken off, Samantha raced to the end of A Deck and saw none other than Officer Lowe at the helm. "Oh, great, as if he doesn't think I'm crazy enough." She looked around at her surroundings, trying to be resourceful.

"Get Lowe out of the wheelhouse, get Lowe out of the wheelhouse," she pondered aloud. For probably the eight-hundredth time that day, her gaze fell upon the sack of oysters. She grabbed one and hurled it at the wheelhouse. She saw Lowe flinch as the hard shell bounced off the window. Satisfied with his reaction, she kept throwing the helpless animal at the wheelhouse, hoping with every fiber that Lowe would leave the wheel unattended.

Lowe was beginning to get frustrated with all the noise evolving from whatever it was that was being chucked at him from below decks. He saw Samantha Ismay acting suspicious a deck below and had no choice but to confront her.

"What are you doing?" he asked upon stepping out onto the deck.

"Uh…" Sam stammered, watching Katie slip unnoticed into the wheelhouse. "It's a skills game." She hurled an oyster up towards Lowe, successfully hitting him square in the face. "And that means I just won."

Lowe clutched at his face. Apparently it was never safe when those 2 girls were around. "Your entire being just overwhelms me." Sam smiled, taking it as a compliment.

Both Samantha and Lowe realized the boat was rearing towards the left and quickly looked to the wheel. Katherine was playing the captain and had successfully only slightly altered the course of Titanic. Hopefully, this would be enough for the ship to miss the iceberg. Afterall, even the slightest difference now could substantially alter the future. She had seen "Back to the Future". She knew what messing with the past could do to the future.

"Excuse me, Miss Andrews, but I am going to have to ask you to leave," Lowe said, confronting her.

"It's CAPTAIN Andrews, thank you very much, and she's all yours," Katie- Uh, Captain Andrews replied, leaving the wheel all to the Fifth Officer.


	7. This is Chapter 7

A/N: Here's the self-titled Chapter 7… because seven is too great a number to not give it in its full. So, thanks for the reviews, and I love Katie!

Chapter 7. This is Chapter 7.

The Titanic was continuing along on her course, which now hopefully did not include an iceberg. Katie's slight alteration of Titanic's intended course may be just what was needed to prevent the catastrophic event that loomed in the future. With Officer Lowe back in the wheelhouse, Katie gallivanted down a few decks to find Samantha, who was suspiciously backed against a wall, looking over her shoulder few seconds.

"So…" Sam whispered. "How'd it go?!"

"Well," Katie began, "If I was successful in my efforts, Titanic should be now heading about 3 degrees more South than before, so Captain Crunch should notice we are off course a bit, but when he corrects it, I doubt that he'll get us back on the track we were just on, so all in all, I think it was a productive little show we just put on."

Sam nodded. "Mini Silent Wave in Celebration of Katie Saving Titanic from Sure Death!" And then Sam held said mini wave. "But we can't be sure that anything is for sure," she concluded.

"Oh! The binoculars!" Katie exclaimed. Sam promptly shushed her. "Why are YOU being all paranoid?!"

Sam leaned in close to Katie and said under her breath, "He's after me."

Katie shifted an eyebrow. "Who?"

"J. Bizzle!" Sam whispered, looking down the promenade deck. "He's got a stick up his ass and I'm the one who put it there!"

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Katie observed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she replied, shaking it off. "But we need to go somewhere and discuss some sterf. I vote your cabin."

And with that, the two were off. The day was growing older with every step the pair made. Well, Katie was just taking ordinary steps; Sam found it necessary to stop at every corner and, umm, _stealthily_, make sure that Ismay was not coming.

"You'd think with him being all hoity toity and all, that he would have better things to do than watch your every move," Katie said, now showing her irritation with Sam's covert mission moves.

"Yeah, you would think!" Sam replied through gritted teeth. "But apparently I'm not upholding my reputation or standards or something…"

A deep voice resounded behind her. "I guess you WERE listening when I reprimanded you earlier." Sam slowly turned and saw none other than J. "Bizzle" Bruce Ismay strolling down the hall.

"Oh, great!" Sam exclaimed reflexively, rolling her eyes. Ismay's eyes narrowed threateningly. "Sorry," she shrugged. "That just came out naturally."

Ismay shook it from his mind. "Katherine-" Ismay said, looking at her. He once again was shocked at her appearance. She was, after all, wearing Ismay's son's pants and one of Cal's shirts… but Ismay didn't know that. "Aren't you… uncomfortable in those trousers?"

Both Katie and Sam looked at Ismay strangely, surprised that he had actually said that. "Umm… I'm gonna be over here, away from you…" Katie said, shying away, holding in her giggles.

Sam burst out in laughter, while J. Bizzle spoke loudly over her noise. "If you intend on being ready at that time, Katherine, you should go and begin to dress now... and preferably in an actual dress, rather than… whose trousers are those? They look like my son's-"

"OKAY!" Katie interrupted, not wanting Ismay to think any longer on the topic of her pants. "So, meet my dad at 5. Got it. Tata!" Katie turned and left in a hurry, Sam could tell she was giggling madly by the way she scurried down the hall.

Ismay turned to his own daughter (this title being used loosely, of course). "And YOU!" Sam shrank back under the shadow of this mustached man. "We have an array of things to discuss, under cover of closed doors, of course. But first-"

He led the way back to their cabins on B Deck much like it was Sam's final walk along Death Row with Ismay playing the role of Prison Warden. However, instead of heading towards their own cabins, Ismay lead her to another. He gently knocked on the ornate door, which was immediately answered by-

"Trudy!" Sam exclaimed, recognizing Miss Dewitt-Bukater's maid immediately. Ismay promptly quieted her with a whack from his cane.

"Good evening," Ismay said in his most debonair voice.

Trudy curtsied. "Mr. Ismay, come right in."

Ismay strolled into the room with purpose while Samantha hesitated for a moment in the hallway. What on EARTH was this all about?!

"Ah, Mr. Ismay! Here you are! And Miss Ismay, too!"

Sam froze. Her eyes widened. She recognized that voice… Oh, she recognized it, alright. She had only replayed his scenes on her Titanic DVD 7.9 billion times. Once again Samantha found herself intoxicated by Caledon Hockley.

Ismay said, "I hope you find her to be of some assistance, and not the hindrance she is the majority of the time…" Cal laughed, while Sam stood there, appalled that her father would say such things about her in front of Cal.

"I resent you," she said, glaring daggers at him. She didn't want him to think she was any weirder than he already thought. After all, during their first encounter Sam had suddenly forgotten how to speak English and walked sideways into a wall…

The room grew an awkward quiet before Ismay excused himself and left Samantha and Cal alone. She silently thanked her lucky stars.

Motioning for her to take a seat, Cal asked, "I'm sure you're wondering why your father brought you here?"

Sam sat upon the couch while, once again, Cal's presence had muted her. Wait… was she dreaming this again? Sure, the other times, her reveries were of her own accord, but she was the first to admit that sometimes her imagination got a little crazy. She couldn't deny it after that whole flying psychedelic muffin fiasco she had imagined after prom… but, uhm, anyway, it was very likely that this whole situation was dreamed up while Ismay was busy chastising her for Lord knows what. She eyed Cal up and down. Surely, this wasn't a dream. He never looked this good in her head.

"Samantha," Cal said, sitting down next to her. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything," she breathed, once again turning the idea of this being an illusion in her head.

"My fiancée, Rose… she just doesn't seem to be the same since we've been on the ship. She's been particularly melancholy lately," he stated.

"And you don't pretend to know why?" Sam suggested airily, looking up at him, completely enamored.

Cal furrowed his brow. "Why, yes, actually… I haven't the slightest inclination of what the matter is. Which is why I'm asking for your assistance. You're her age… If you could just keep an eye on her, see if you can figure out what it is and if I should be concerned-"

Cal's charming voice was interrupted as Ismay came strolling through the cabin door, clenching some type of fabric in his hand. It was obvious that he was unhappy; his face was the color of an eggplant.

"J. Bizzle, you've got to take it easy- you'll give yourself an aneurism!" Sam said turning to face her father. Her eyes found the fabric in his hands and she let out a gasp when she recognized it. Great, her dad was standing in the doorway, about to have a royal conniption, waving a shirt she stole.

"Mr. Hockley, I do believe this is yours," Ismay said, handing the now utterly confused Caledon his missing button-up shirt.

He looked questioningly at Ismay, who gestured to Samantha, who quickly tried to peace out. "Yeah, about that…" Sam began, slowly heading back to the couch as Ismay closed in on her. "Funny story, actually…"

"Enlighten me," Ismay suggested but his tone clearly hinted this was closer to a demand.

"Well," Sam inhaled, "Katie and I were gonna have this huge monstrosity of a squash battle, only we can't play squash in dresses, I mean, come on, we can barely WALK in dresses, so she had some pants I had taken from Henry and I had some pants that I took from George and so we had the pants but then we realized that we needed shirts so we went pilfering and borrowed some of Cal's because he's got a bajillion shirts and they all smell wonderfully." Her breath was fully exerted with this outburst. Both Cal and Ismay stood there, a bit more than simply dumbfounded. "Yeah, so you can have your shirt back…" Sam concluded. "Now, if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have to go dress for dinner." And with that, she left.

Meanwhile, Miss Andrews was being angrily stuffed into yet another dress. As her maid was lacing up her back, Katie swore right there, right then she would never ever ever EVER wear a dress on her own accord. Not even her wedding. She would wear pants. But not a dress. Anything but a dress.

"Alright, Miss, you're all dressed. Your gloves are on the nightstand," her maid stated before exiting the room. Katie picked up the silk gloves with disgust and threw one against the wall just because she could.

When there was a knock on her door, Katie thought for a split second the wall was fighting back, but no, it was just Pops at the door.

"Hello, dear," Andrews said as Katie opened the door for him. "Ready?"

Katie shrugged and began into the hallway. The lone white glove on the ruby carpet caught Andrews' eye. He leaned and picked it up, giving it to his daughter. "Katherine- your glove."

"Oh, I lost the other one…" she trailed off, quickly grabbing the so-called missing glove off the night stand.

Andrews raised a brow. "What's in your hand?"

"Nothing…" Katie replied, slowly backing away from her father.

"Show me!" Andrews demanded.

"No, it's nothing-" Katie said frantically as Andrews approached her. In her final acts as a desperate man, she turned around and did the only thing she thought to do: she stuffed it in her mouth.

Now, her mouth full of genuine Chinese silk, Katie opened her palms to her father, who could only shake his head. Ismay and Samantha, on their way to dinner, passed by Katie's open cabin door and walked into such a scene.

Sam took one look at Katie and lost all self-control in fits of laughter. Ismay took one look at Katie, as well. "That looks like a small animal in your mouth. Spit it out," he responded with distaste.

Katie let out as much of a grunt as she could then pushed the glove out of her mouth. All Andrews could do was shake his head.

"Well, Thomas, if your daughter is so hungry as to eat a glove, I suggest we best be on our way to dinner," Ismay stated. And with that, they were off to dinner. Katie and Sam could only hope that their efforts earlier in the day would make up for the second half.

Over dinner, they discussed the binocular scenario.

"We'll find some binoculars!" Katie simply said under her breath. The quiet chatter at the dinner table masked their intrigues well.

"It's Friday. Iceberg is expected in T minus 3 days and closing," Sam whispered, moving her pieces of lamb across her plate. "We're on the Titanic. If the officers can't find the binoculars, how are we gonna find them?!"

Katie sat back in her chair a moment, thinking. "We'll, like, recruit people and we'll sweep the whole ship…"

Sam guffawed at the suggestion. But then she too sat back and did some thinking. "…It could work…"


	8. In or Out

A/N: Hola! Once again, apologies for taking ages to update, but college kinda takes up a lot of time these days… Thanks for the fantabulous reviews. Hope ya enjoy!

**Chapter 8. In or Out**

Saturday, April 13th came right on time. And Samantha and Katherine were at their stations. Following breakfast, they had some running around to do after contriving THE master plan.

"So, let me get this straight," Sam began, strolling with Katie along C-Deck. "We find some victims- I mean, recruits, and um, teach them the ropes?"

Katie nodded. "Pretty much, we got to get them in the right state of mind."

"Because _we're_ in a right state of mind…" Sam replied sarcastically.

"Like with Bubs! He's practically one of us. We corrupted him into our lifestyle. He speaks in the Strong Bad voice when he sees us!"

Katie motioned for Samantha to follow. She rolled her eyes, before mumbling under her breath, "Right state of mind… oy vey." They headed up to the boat deck where Bubs, or rather… Jeffrey? Was that his name? They honestly did not know anymore. Anyway, Bubs had left his post at the elevator to help Katie and Sam set up their tables for the screening: Step one in THE master plan.

&&&&&&&&

"Okay," Katie said, facing Lowe. She held up a piece of paper and showed it to him. "Do you know what this is a drawing of?"

Lowe looked at her inquisitively before slowing replying, "Binoculars…?"

Katie nodded, pleased. "Correct! Now, if you saw these lying around, would you recognize them?" Lowe slowly nodded, wondering where this conversation was going. "Have you seen them lately?"

Lowe shook his head. "I haven't seen them for a few days, now that you mention it…"

Katie held out her hand for Lowe to shake. "Congratulations! You can now move to station two. Sam is just around the corner."

Lowe raised an eyebrow at her hand, slowly shook it, then hurried around the corner to try to figure out what these two had going on. He was simply passing the lift when one of the attendants told him he was wanted on the boat deck by the second smokestack.

"Ah, yes, Officer Lowe!" Sam said as he came into view. She stood up from the deck chair she had been reclining upon. "I see you've passed Katie's tests?"

"Erm, yes…" Lowe replied. Now he was very curious. When he had passed Bubs at the elevator, Bubs had told him that Miss Ismay and Miss Andrews needed his help on the boat deck. Being a ship's officer, any inquiry for help must be heeded, even if from those two.

"Okay," Sam said, pulling some paper out of a bag. "Let's see… Lowe… L…" She ran her finger down the list of about ten names. "So, you passed Katie's tests, so all you have left is to make me feel completely confident in your treasure hunting ability."

Lowe raised an eyebrow. "And how do I do that?"

"Take off your shirt," Sam simply said, folding her hands on her lap.

"What?" Lowe asked, confused, looking around for someone… ANYone…

Before he could even question her again, Katie marched around the corner with her hands on her hips. "You gotta stop that!" she yelled. "We already lost Lightoller AND Cal because you asked them to flex for you!"

"But he's got nice arms!" Sam defended.

"I don't care!" Katie reprimanded. "We cannot search the entire ship for these binoculars with just the two of us, so settle your hormones down and stop being a freak!"

Sam slowly lowered herself down into the chair, looking at Katie with a rather disappointed face. Lowe was still standing there, just observing the pair, the scene, the conversation… At least now he knew that they were trying to find binoculars on the ship. But why? He made a mental note to try to discover their motives.

In the moment of silence that followed, Lowe observed as Samantha's eyes grew to five times their normal size. Her mouth slowly opened and she rose from the chair. Katie grew an extreme look of both concern and fright as she slowly retreated.

"The the the- tea- Biz- Captain!" Sam gasped out. She just realized that, probably at that very moment, J. Bizzle was urging Captain Smith to light the remaining boilers.

Katie's eyes joined Samantha's in being unusually large. "TODAY?" Katie squealed. Now Lowe was even more lost. The blonde one forgot how to speak English and the little one was hitting unnatural decibels. However, his curiosity kept him still. "What are you waiting for?!" Katie screamed. "Go!"

"Gahhhhh," Sam cried as she burst down the deck. Ismay and Smith were most definitely having tea on B-deck and she most definitely was on the boat deck. After running inside the nearest door, she looked as the grates to the elevator closed then raced to the Grand Staircase. She could recite in her head the conversation that her father was about to have with Captain Smith…

Ismay sat in the chair, twiddling his fingers idly. Smith sat up proudly across the round table watching his colleague puff his cigar.

"So you have not yet lit the last four boilers?"

Captain Smith put his tea cup down. "I don't see the need- we are making _excellent_ time."

Sam could hear every word as she raced down two stories of the Grand Staircase from the boat deck.

"Must… stop… J… Bizzle!" she let out between large inhalations during her mad sprint. She could see hear the quiet tinkle of china coming from the first class lounge. The final turn of the staircase was quite the tricky turn, and Sam took it way too fast. Before she knew it, she was flying through the air with a one way ticket to the ground. She landed with a crash at the foot of the staircase.

Smith and Ismay both quickly turned to see what the loud thump was. Upon seeing Samantha's motionless body upon the ground, Captain Smith began to rise from his chair. Ismay buried his face in his hands. He immediately recognized the moaning heap of person as his daughter.

"Oh, just leave her be," Ismay said, stopping Smith in his tracks.

"But isn't that your daughter-" he asked, concerned.

Ismay shrugged. "Yes, it is, but she does this all the time, it's almost a pastime, a hobby…"

Samantha rolled over onto her back, groaning in pain. "I think I broke my face!"

"Anywho," Ismay said, turning his attention back to the Captain. "Wouldn't it be nice to give the newspapers something new to write about?"

"Yeah, about how your daughter broke her back?" Sam yelled from her residence on the floor. "Or how J. Bizzle… how he… how he likes to… oh, nevermind." She began the process of peeling herself off the ground, making as much noise as possible to keep Ismay from persuading the captain.

"This maiden voyage must make headlines!" he urged.

"WHHHHEREEEEEEE" Sam screeched, "ARE MY… KETCHUP BABIES?!" At this point, every head in the joint was turned to her, which she quickly became aware of. Undoubtedly her face turned ten shades of red when she discovered Caledon Hockley at a nearby table. Ismay, however, had enough. He grudgingly excused himself from the table and promptly led his daughter away from the dining area.

Captain Smith rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure he'll get a headline… _Ismay's Daughter Gone Mad_…"

&&&&&&&&

While all this commotion was going on below decks, Katie was conveniently unaware. She had to man her station in case any other volunteers or recruits showed up for their top secret mission. Unfortunately, no one did, but she did have the chance to chat with Lowe. The conversation stayed mostly upon binoculars, but did stray here and there when she brought up the idea of icebergs. It couldn't hurt for them to be a little more visible in Lowe's mind.

"So why are you looking for these binoculars so badly?" Lowe asked.

Katie exhaled. "Well… you don't have any at the moment, correct?" Lowe nodded. "Exactly the reason we must find them." She was hoping that he would not delve deeper into their reasoning; how much could she afford to tell him?

"How do you know that we don't have them?" he asked. Something fishy was going on here…

"You just told me, duh!"

"Miss Andrews," Lowe said calmly, "I understand there are things you would like to leave out of some conversations, but when it involves the safety and well being of this ship's crew and passengers, I implore you to tell me."

Katie stood there, seriously contemplating the benefit of having a ship's officer know the truth. "Okay, we need to get Sam first." She grabbed his arm and dragged him through the hallways to Sam's stateroom. As usual, she just walked through the door, but realized she should've knocked, as Ismay was sitting irate watching Sam sit on the couch innocently.

"Uhh… sorry?" Katie said as Ismay's attention quickly diverted to her and Lowe's appearance. Sam's eyes linked with Katie's as she mouthed the words "Don't leave me." Katie suppressed a laugh. "Mr. Ismay?"

"What is it? Did you bring Sam's Ketchup Babies?" He was clearly agitated.

"What?" Katie asked. "You lost your Ketchup Babies?"

Sam shrugged. "Long story."

"Long story, indeed," Ismay guffawed, standing up and straightening his jacket. "I must go speak to the Captain and apologize for your behavior. I think it would be in your best interest to behave in my absence, young man." Sam shot him a look. "I mean, young woman. Young daughter… you!" Ismay huffed up then hastily exited the room, leaving the three of them alone.

"Ha, J. Bizzle just called you young man!" Katie teased, plopping on the couch. Lowe remained standing near the doorway.

Sam eyed him cautiously. "Did you kidnap him? Is he watching over you? Did you domesticate him?" she asked as inconspicuously as she could.

"No, he's here partially by his own will…" Katie trailed off. "But the real reason we're here. I think it's time to launch Operation Penguin of Doom."

Sam looked at her, full of interest. "Which would mean…?"

"Officer Lowe," Katie said seriously. "We're from the future. Tomorrow night, Titanic is going to hit an iceberg and sink."

"Katie?!" Sam screeched.

Lowe, however, stood with the same inquisitive look that he wore for the majority of time he spent with these two. "Is that so?" he asked.

Katie shook her head furiously. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but really. It's true."

Lowe crossed his arms, amused. "You and Miss Ismay are from the future?"

"Explains a lot, doesn't it?" Sam guffawed.

"Prove it."

"I was afraid that request might come about…" Katie stated. She looked to Sam. "I do believe it is time for the secret weapon, Samantha."

An evil smile flickered across her face as she did a few trunk twists and back stretches to prepare for the moment. Sam took a deep breath… then began:

"Harold Godfrey Lowe, born November 21, 1882, in a city I cannot pronounce in Wales. Ran away from home when you were fourteen, rejecting an apprenticeship from your father. You then spent some time working along the West African coast, five years, I do believe. Earned your second mate certificate in 1906 and first mate certificate in 1908. Then you worked on the Belgic and Tropic as third officer before hopping on this little humdinger called Titanic, for your first. Trans. Atlantic. Trip." Sam exhaled, holding a hand out which Katie high-fived.

Officer Lowe's face now grew to sheer concern. Did she just spit out a mini-biography?! "Okay, that is mildly convincing… but alright, that was my past. What happens in my future?"

"You get married. And have a daughter and son," she replied matter of factly.

"Who do I marry?"

"Me!" Katie exclaimed. She immediately turned beet red. "Uhh..." She began. "Or someone else…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "You marry Ellen Marion Whitehouse! Next year! September! I'll expect an invitation."

"So I take it we all make it back to land okay?" he inquired.

"Well, yeah," Sam said. "You were quite heroic, actually." He shrugged, approving of his so-called future.

Katie cut in, "POINT BEING that Titanic sinks tomorrow night and a bajillion people are gonna die unless we stop it. Are you in?"

Lowe looked at the two girls, who both gazed back at him with faces full of hope. And a little wistful longing… but with hope, none the less.

"…I guess I'm in."


	9. With a Little Help

Chapter 9.

"No, but Pops! I've got something to do tomorrow!" Katie whined. She had just finished dressing for dinner that Saturday night when Thomas Andrews joined her in her room. He informed her that they were to spend Sunday together in a most exclusive tour of the ship. Katie, however, was less than thrilled. From all that she could tell, Titanic was still on a path to destruction, and she wasn't about to waste the last 24 hours she had.

Thomas stood firmly, his arms crossed. "What is it that you have to do?"

Katie paused, trying to formulate an answer that wouldn't bring on more questions. Telling him that she was on a yellow brick quest for some binoculars in attempt to prevent the Titanic from sinking because she knew they were on a crash course with an iceberg because she was from the future and somehow got placed back a century… yeah, telling him that would not be the best idea. She stumbled over her answer. "I have to uhhh meet with Samantha, and umm-"

"And cause trouble?" Thomas replied. She smiled meekly with a shrug. "Well, whatever it is that you have planned, you will have to reschedule. I want to show you all that this ship has to offer." He held his hands on his hips and even from the very limited amount of time that she and Thomas Andrews were "father/daughter", she learned enough of his mannerisms to know that it was a lost battle arguing with him.

Thomas nodded approvingly, recognizing Katie's submission. He pulled out his pocketwatch, noted the time, and took Katie by the arm. They were to dine that evening with the Ismays, DeWitt-Bukaters, and Benjamin Guggenheim, among others. They made their way through the corridors and took their seats at the table.

Ismay and Samantha were standing nearby, chatting up someone Katie didn't recognize. She stiffly sat at the table, her mind mulling over her half-formulated Titanic-saving ideas. An officer promptly interrupted her.

"Miss Andrews," Officer Lowe said loudly, breaking Katie out of her concentrated stare.

Her eyes quickly darted to his tall silhouette, and after registering it was him, she attempted to stand up. In her quick motions, she did not push her chair back far enough, causing her knees to clunk under the table, sending tremors of shaking silverware and clinking glasses. "LOWE!" she stated loudly, gaining the eyes of the others nearby. Samantha heard this outburst and eyed the scene subtly, not wanting to draw Ismay's attention.

Lowe glanced at their surroundings, lowering his voice to a whisper, "I have some of the other crewmembers looking for the binoculars, and I spoke with the officers about the life-boat capacity."

"Did they prove they can count to at least sixty-five?" Katie asked sternly. Lowe furrowed his brow, at first contemplating the seriousness of her question, and then realizing she was waiting for an answer, nodded.

Samantha kept stealing glances at the two of them, while attempting to fake interest in the conversation her father was having with whoever this guy was. She was trying to be on her best behavior so Ismay would stop being so prying into her every move, but her natural instincts kicked back in when she saw one particular Mr. Dawson enter the dining room. "JACK!" she screeched, throwing her hands up in excitement. As if he was waiting for it, Ismay's hands shot out, quickly pulling her arms down, giving her the angry brow in an attempt to make her behave.

"Oh my gosh, J. Bizzle, I'd like to see you when you're after a fish!" she exclaimed. Ismay, not taking this as the compliment it was intended to be, just rolled his eyes. "If you'll excuse me," she said through a forced smile, sweeping around him.

The dining room was slowly filling up with hungry passengers as Samantha wove her way across the floor towards Jack. "I just… I just want… to smell you," she grunted, doing her best to avoid face-planting into people. Her overwhelming urge to simply stand near Jack was put on hold as the subject of her true admiration came into view.

On the arm of Ruth DeWitt-Bukater was Caledon Hockley, even more handsome, if that was even possible. Once again, she found herself dumbfounded, analyzing his smile, how his cheeks wrinkled with each chuckle, the way his eyebrows danced as he spoke. Her head tilted, observing him from a dream-like state, only to be literally beaten out of it.

"Alright, enough salivating, hombre," Katie said, punching Sam in the arm. Her mouth opened angrily and her eyebrows crossed in response, but her expression quickly transitioned into concern once she noticed Lowe approaching.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked."Were plans foiled?"

Lowe shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong, but I wanted to let you know that the wireless operator, Jack Phillips, tends to retire to his cabin around midnight so if you still want to speak with him tonight, I suggest you do so promptly after dinner."

"Right-o," she replied, looking quickly around her. "We should go sit down before J. Bizzle intervenes because he doesn't want silverware flying around again."

Officer Lowe made his exit, heading back to the bridge for his officerly duties and Katie and Sam retreated back to their dinner table. The severity of their situation was ignored for a few moments as the two chattered back and forth about the obscenely large amount of good looking men aboard the board.

"Lowe was positively lovely tonight," Katie stated, her chin resting in her palm. "I just want to bake him cookies all day." At any other moment, Sam would have given Katie a side-eye, but as it was, they shared the same sentiments, only directed towards different people.

"Rose should be with Jack and Cal should be with me," Sam sighed. "Rose is too... radical for him. I would be perfectly content with just doing his laundry."

"I'm pretty sure he hires people to do that for him," Katie said slowly, not wanting to completely dash her dreams.

Sam let her face fall haphazardly onto the table. "Is this what I have been reduced to? I aspire to be Cal's housekeeper?" Unsure of how to respond, Katie put an arm around her shoulders in attempt to comfort her. "But... I bet I'd be the best housekeeper he's ever known," she sniffled. Katie reassured her that yes, yes she would be the best housekeeper the Hockley's would ever know.

Everyone settled into the their seats before too long, placing their orders with the servers and discussing "proper" things, that did not involve ketchup babies, the many uses of duct tape, or what it was about Colonel Gracie that gave Katie the giggles. Fortunately, their own conversation was conducted through whispers and hand signals and went nearly completely unnoticed by their neighbors. Ismay, being the epitome of buzzkill, was sending glares as Sam artistically re-enacted the behavior of Gracie's eyebrows and Katie choked back giggles.

Halfway through the meal, Ismay's reprimanding eyes were cause enough for Katie and Sam to turn their interest back to the table talk. Molly Brown held everyone's interest with an entertaining tale, which was a welcome break in the usually uninteresting conversation topics. The addition of Mr. Jack Dawson made the table more lively, yet it still did not compare to those lunches in high school, where Katie's teddy grahams waged war with Sam's skittles, only to be interrupted when the twizzler brigade rolled in and took everyone hostage... but those days were behind them.

After toasting "to making it count" and finishing the last course of their dinner, the table split ways. To Ismay's dismay, Sam declined his offer to be escorted back to her stateroom and waited until he disappeared into the lounge to head off to the wireless room. Katie, however, decided that although she had to dress like a lady, she was at least going to partake in some manly pass times. She proudly followed the men into the lounge.

"Miss Andrews, is there something you need?" Gracie asked, puzzled as to why she would be in the lounge.

"Um, yes," she replied. "I would love a cigar."

"A cigar?" he questioned.

"OH or a pipe!" she added excitedly. When Gracie continued to give her that inquisitive look, she promptly added, "Fine, that or a brandy!" He hesitantly reached into his overcoat and offered Katie one of his cigars and his lighter. She suppressed a cough, wondering why she picked this moment of all moments to partake in her first cigar.

A group of gents were seated around a low wooden table, discussing something regarding a business venture.

"Have you looked into the Williams Company? I hear they are moving forward," one man said to the table.

"We are trying to add them to our list of customers, but are unsure of how," another asked.

Katie plopped into a nearby leather chair and gave her cigar a good puff. "Make him an offer he can't refuse," she said in her best Brando impression. The three men all turned to look at her, to which Katie shrugged. "What?"

She was just about to roll up on a game of cards when she heard the clock chiming. "Irish party in third class?" she shouted to no one in particular. When no response came, she answered herself. "IRISH PARTY IN THIRD CLASS!" She ran to the nearest table, depositing her cigar before tearing out of the lounge to more than just a few looks.

The lounge left a pungent smell on Katie's clothes that was lessened once she reached the fresh air of the boat deck. She walked towards the stern, letting herself through the gates to the lower decks. Unsure of exactly where the third class dining hall was, she took to wandering the corridors aimlessly, hoping something would come up.

A familiar laugh reached around a corner and Katie jogged to find the source. As she rounded the corner she caught the back of a head, a head that she recognized. "Tommy!" she squeaked.

Tommy Ryan turned around, not recognizing the voice. As he saw Katie standing behind him, he quickly took his bowler hat off and attempted to flatten his unruly hair. "Miss?"

"Aren't you adorable!" Katie exclaimed. Tommy and his companion warily looked at each other, wondering what was exactly going on. "Oh, um, carry on," she said, shooing them off.

They courteously nodded and slowly backed away. They headed down the hallway in their original direction before they heard a strange pitter-patter of steps behind them. Tommy jerked his head behind him but saw nothing. A few more steps and then a slamming door and a loud thump echoed in the corridor. "What was-"

His question was quickly answered, as he turned his head to find Katie face down next to a wall. The bottom of her dress was caught in the door, leaving her immobile in the most awkward of ways. "A little help?" she asked, trying to look up. Tommy looked at her, unsure of what happened, why it happened, and what was going to come of this. He gently opened the cabin door, freeing the fabric and allowing Katie to bounce right back up. She noted the curious faces looking back at her and she announced, "I was just trying to be stealth, gosh!"

"Alright, well, we're heading to the dining room for the evening, if you want ... to come... ?" Tommy stuttered. He figured she could use some social interaction in her life.

"That would be GRAND!" she exclaimed. She held out her arms, waiting for Tommy and his friend to each take an arm and escort her. When they left her waiting she turned angrily towards them. "Sirs, have you no manners?"

Caught off guard, they awkwardly hooked their arms into hers and lead the way to the third class dining room.

Meanwhile, after Sam excused herself from dinner, she headed directly to the lobby area. "Hey, Bubs! I need a little summin' summin'!" she called to the elevator operator.

"How many ya want?" came the reply.

After giggling to herself, she answered, "No, I don't need a lift anywhere, but can you tell me where the wireless room is?" Bubs looked at her suspiciously, but after all of his interactions with her, this one was shaping out to be the most tame, so he gave her directions and watched as she ran away. He briefly wondered where her partner in crime was before returning back to his usual duties.

Sam walked quickly through the corridors, running through the directions Bubs gave her until she arrived at the wireless room. Fortunately for her, the door was not locked and she burst right in. Jack Phillips, the Marconi operator, looked up rather startled, pulling the ear phones off his head rapidly.

Realizing how obnoxious she must have just been, Sam took a few steps back before beginning, "Sorry about that, but do you have a few minutes?"

Gaining control of himself, Phillips politely replied, "I'm sorry, miss, but passengers aren't supposed to-"

"This will only take a minute, I just-"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"I just need to ask you a few questions, and-"

"I do apologize, but as the only operator on duty I need to tend to the wireless, miss. I-"

"But I'm Samantha Ismay!" she said sternly, hoping her surname would give her enough sway, or at least get Phillips to settle down for moment.

"Oh," he said, immediately recognizing her name. "Have you come for a telegraph you were expecting?"

Her eyes lit up, changing her expression from violent frustration to childish glee. "I got a telegraph? How early 20th century of me! Who's it from?"

Phillips rummaged through a small stack of notes and picked up one particular piece of paper. "Uhm, a Mr. Jeremy Langston." The tone Phillips used once more hinted at an instant recognition of the name. However, it took Sam a minute to recognize him as her husband-to-be. "Is this the lawyer Jeremy Langston?"

"How am I supposed to know? D'ya know him?" Sam asked, genuinely interested.

Phillips looked confused. "What? Don't YOU know him?"

"Oh, of course I do!" Sam responded, trying to stop herself from sounding like a complete lunatic. "I uhhh, I'm just curious as to what other people think of him?" Before he could reply, he cocked his head as the wireless called for his attention. "Oh, are those ice warnings?"

The machine buzzed away and Phillips listened intently, holding the earphones to his head, his free hand writing the deciphered messages in a quick and sloppy font. Sam looked on, concerned, seeing this ice warning written under a long stream of previous ones. "Does the Captain know about all of these?"

"We get quite a few, but he is informed of them."

"Well, then," Sam said, inhaling deeply, "Promise me you will let him, or whoever is on duty-"

"-Promise you?-" Phillips asked, confused.

"-ESPECIALLY Officer Lowe, know of every single one we get and-"

"The messages are passed on, but-"

"-AND promise me that you will always give priority to messages from other ships-"

"-of course-"

"-INSTEAD of to passenger messages-"

"-What are you getting at-"

"-AND even if you are working Cape Horn-"

"-Cape Horn?-"

"-You won't get annoyed with the Californian-"

"-The Californian?-"

"-for giving you ice warnings? And you won't be rude to them?"

"-Why would I be rude to-"

"PROMISE ME PHILLIPS!" she demanded. He just stared back at her, completely unsure of how to respond and what to make of everything she just reeled off at him. "Promise me you will heed every ice warning and that you won't be rude to the Californian."

"Alright, I promise," he said meekly.

"And don't forget to pass that message onto Bride when he comes to relieve you at midnight!" she ordered.

He answered, "Alright, I'll promise that, too."

"Okay, then... have a good night!" She ended with a smile and left the wireless room to let him get back to heeding every ice message, just as he promised.

"Bloody hell," he muttered to himself, pulling his earphones back on.

Recognizing that it could've gone better, Samantha was pleased that she at least got her message across. She walked through the corridors, unknowingly biting her nails and running through any other ideas she could come up with.

"Miss Ismay!" Sam looked up and saw Bubs flagging her over to his lift. "Miss Andrews wanted me to pass on a message for her. I wrote it down," he fumbled in his uniform for a small folded piece of paper. "Ah, yes, um, she says, 'I know that you know that I know what she knows because he told her because he wanted her to know but you know now that I know'."

Sam thought about it for a minute, the gears turning in her head. "OH! Okay, Bubs, to third class!" He closed the elevator doors and rode them down to her desired deck. "If you have a chance, come down to the third class dining hall! It'll be a good time! Thanks!" she called behind her, hurrying down the corridor.

The faint music from the makeshift band was heard faintly in the halls, growing louder as Sam moved closer. Before she knew it, she was in the doorway of the lively room. As she took her first step in, she heard a loud "SAM!" and turned to see Katie rushing over to her. "Tonight," Katie said, pushing a mug of ale into her hand, "well, tonight we drink a beer and try to relax because tomorrow will be crazy! Ole!"


End file.
